Bulletproof 4 Collide
by Leslie Emm
Summary: Sequel to Sharp Found in NCIS x-overs third in a series. Samantha Flack's past comes back to haunt her, and everyone else. Flack centric. Fourth in bulletproof series.
1. Prologue

**Collide.**

A/N – this is set a month after Sharp. Same characters as the last two. Turning into a series this...

Prologue.

"Please tell me that's it" Kate said, brushing her fringe out of her face and tying the band tighter in the back of her hair. She was sweaty and dishevelled. She looked at Don as he put the boxes down on the floor next to the bed, he didn't look much better.

"That's it" he groaned, straightening and stretching his back "Both car's empty and the movers have gone"

"Oh thank God" she collapsed on the unmade bed "I'm exhausted"

He dropped down next to her, lying flat "Me too, I didn't know I had so much crap"

She looked around the room "We just gotta unpack it now" she sighed.

"Yup" he said, sitting up.

"We could take a break" she grinned slyly, running a hand down his chest "Ya know, christen the place"

"Hmmmm" he said taking hold of her hand and grasping it "Nice try, but we're both at work tomorrow and I'm not doing this at stupid o'clock in the morning"

"You can be real mean" she huffed, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

He kissed her "The quicker we do it..." he left the sentence unfinished.

"Oh alright" she said, getting up "But we're not stopping for food either"

"Now who's being mean?" he teased, starting to lift boxes onto the bed.

She started emptying them one at a time, putting clothes into drawers, he leaned over, picking something black out of a pile of underwear. He held the suspender belt up.

"How come I never seen this before?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"It was for a hen night" she said, snatching it away "I forgot I had it"

"Shame" he grinned.

"I didn't think it was your thing" she said, continuing to unpack "Anytime I've worn something like that, it spends more time on the floor than on me"

"Those are different" he smirked "They can stay _on_"

"Oh, I'll remember that" she chuckled.

"You do that" he replied "But so you know, wearing them in the house, say, doing some laundry is good" he laughed at her expression "But you're right, they probably wouldn't stay on long, now wear them going out, somewhere I can't do anything about it, that'd get my attention"

"Uh-huh" she smiled "Do I _need_ to get your attention?"

"You always have my attention" he said "Especially wearing sexy underwear"

"You got a one track mind" she said.

"Two track" he corrected her "Hurry up and get this done, I'm gonna do the kitchen, I'm hungry"

"Yes sir!" she gave him a mock salute, he laughed, giving her a quick kiss.

"Now that's good, start as you mean to go on, obedience" he dodged out the way as she threw a sweater at him "Oh, that reminds me, with you being such a good shot and all, when is your sniper exam?"

"Tuesday" she said.

…...

"Hey babe" Don greeted her as she perched on the edge of his desk "So?"

"I am now officially a sniper" she told him, grinning.

"That's great" he smiled back "I knew you'd do it, you'd scare them into giving it to you"

"Be careful Flack" she warned with a grin "I am now licensed to kill you from across the street, perched on a dumpster you can't even _see_"

"I love it when you talk dirty" he laughed, laying a casual hand on her thigh as his phone rang.

"Flack" he answered, she fiddled with a pen as he listened "Yeah I am" he frowned, taking his hand from her leg and the pen from her hand "Give me the details" he scrawled some notes on the pad "Thanks" he hung up, frowning at her.

"What's up?" she asked, moving as he stood, collected his gun and put his coat on.

"Nothing" he said "I might be late tonight though, but I'll bring dinner, and wine, we can celebrate"

"OK" she gave him as odd look, but held her tongue. They went through the bull pen and down the stairs "You alright?"

"Yeah" he gave her a bright smile, one she didn't believe, but decided to let it go, for now.

They left the precinct, he clicked the button on his keys, opening his car. Kate pulled her coat closer it was getting colder. He leaned closer to her, arms around her waist.

"I'm gonna be looking forward to that promise you made last night" he whispered in her ear, chuckling.

She leaned into his warmth "Oh me too" she replied.

"I'll see you later" he said, pulling away and getting into the car, driving into the traffic.

She watched him go, his mind already on something else.

…...


	2. Chapter 1

**Collide**

Chapter 1

"Hey Boss?" Flack stuck his head around the corner of Gerrard's door.

"You lose another Aunt?" Gerrard said not looking up.

"Uh No" He went into the office and shut the door "I need to speak to you"

Gerrard looked at him "Is this about your sister's place being turned over?"

"Yeah" Flack sighed.

"Siddown" Gerrard shut the file he was reading.

"She's gonna be staying at my place again, when I find her" Flack said "But she can't forever, where are we on this?"

"_WE_ aren't anywhere" Gerrard told him "You stay out of it Flack and I mean it, support your sister all you want, but leave this to someone not emotionally involved. You're homicide, not burglary"

"Boss, this is a second warning" Flack said "Next time she might not be so lucky"

"Klienman is looking into it" Gerrard told him "He's aware that Sam doesn't run with that crowd now, and that any information she had is outdated, he's looking into who sent those guys to warn her, he's been on this two years, that's how he came across your sister in the first place, they think it's drug or gang related, or both, they'll catch them"

"Klienman" Flack said scathing "Couldn't catch cold"

"Stay away from the investigation" Gerrard warned "And from Kilenman"

Flack didn't say anything else, but he made his feelings perfectly clear by the slam of the office door that left windows rattling.

…...

A couple of hours later Don stood in the doorway to the lab.

"Danny?" Don said frowning at Danny.

"Hey buddy" Danny greeted him.

"Can we talk, privately?" Don asked.

"You need some love life advice again?" Danny rolled his eyes laughing.

"From you?!" Don snorted "Hell no"

"Fine!" Danny grinned "Then whatd'ya want, cos I'm a busy man!"

"Not here" Don said "Can you meet me at Sully's later?"

"Sure, I mean that's a preliminary sure, I gotta check with she who must be obeyed first, and by that I mean Lucy not Lindsay" Both men laughed before Danny continued "But say 7? I'll call if I'm not allowed out to play"

"Great, thanks" Don said.

"It's a date" Danny grinned "Bring flowers"

"Fuck off" Don laughed over his shoulder as he left.

…...

"You have a phone" Don growled to the answer machine "To answer it! Sam call me"

He snapped his cell shut again, it was at least the sixth message he'd left, despite his sisters track record for going off radar, he was getting worried. He looked at the display as it rang.

"Flack" he snapped.

"Hey, you OK?" Kate asked.

"Fine" he replied.

"OK" she said carefully, blatantly he wasn't.

"I'm having a drink with Danny" he said "I won't be long"

"No problem" she said, puzzled "Sam's here, she said she has a leak or something at her place, I said she can stay here, that's OK right?"

He let out a long breath, Sam had obviously been home at some point then "Yeah, tell her I won't be long"

"OK, bye" she said, putting the receiver down.

Danny looked at him "She turned up?"

"Yeah" Don said "She's at my place"

Danny continued to dust the front door for prints, he'd already taken a boot print from just under the handle.

"What you expecting to find here Don?" he asked.

"Some idea to who is behind this" Don replied "The cop on this, it's being treated as burglary, is useless, he got Sam into this in the first place. She doesn't help by going AWOL either. Two guys came round a month or so ago, I disturbed them, I thought it was done with when they went down"

"I'll have to go and run them now" Danny held the prints up to the light "Try and keep it off Mac's radar"

"I appreciate this Danny" Don said "Sam's pulled some seriously stupid stunts in her time, but this is different. I've looked into the guys she worked for, they sold drugs, and women, laundering the money through the bar Sam worked at. She was drunk half the time, and on God knows what, and they wanted her that way. But now, well with Kleinman sniffing around again, and Sam straightened out, she's a risk"

"You think they're just warning her?" Danny said "You said Klienman had been warned off right? Maybe when he stops sniffing around, they'll leave her alone"

"I don't know" Don said "Let's go run these prints"

…...

Kate looked up and smiled as he walked in the door, she didn't think she'd ever get used to it, him coming home, to _her_.

Sam caught the smile between them, they were genuinely pleased to see each other. It was good to see him like this, to see someone in love with him again, someone who saw past all the snarky comments and bitchy one liners to the man underneath, just as vulnerable as the next. Sam felt like she was intruding.

"Hey" Kate said, standing and taking the bags from him "What you get?" she peered into the bags.

"Chinese food" he said, kicking off his shoes and removing his scarf and coat. He appreciated this, a warm house instead of a cold apartment, someone who didn't care what time it was, she was just glad he was there. Someone who wanted to see him as much as he wanted to see her. Someone who didn't feel the need to try and be perfect around him, and that he knew she didn't expect perfection from him.

Kate dished out the food onto three plates, as he sized Sam up.

"You lose your phone?" he said almost conversationally "Because I been trying to call you"

"Yeah, there's a bit of a problem with my place..." she tailed off, Kate had her back to them and didn't see the look he gave her, the one that said 'I know you're lying, and you're gonna get both barrels'.

"Uh-huh" he said "A flood I understand" he said, raising his eyebrows at her "That's just bad luck. Still you can stay here until the mess is cleaned up"

Sam looked at him, braving the furious stare, giving one of her own "Thanks" she said, her voice gave no hint of the expression on her face.

Kate handed them a plate each and sat on couch next to Sam, she caught some tension, but put it down to the fact Don had been looking forward to tonight, and now they'd feel awkward.

"So how long does the super think it'll take to get cleaned up Sam?" Kate asked.

"I don't know" she said quietly.

"Doesn't matter" Kate shrugged "You're welcome to the spare room as long as you need it, right?" she looked at Don for confirmation.

"Of course" he said, looking at Sam "Can't have you staying where it's not safe huh?"

This time Kate caught the tension between them and realised something wasn't right here. Don loved Sam, he would go to the ends of the earth for her, he'd slept on his own sofa night after night to keep her safe, yet here he was acting pissed over her needing a place to stay a few nights after a flood?

"Thanks" Sam said quietly, picking at her food.

They ate the rest of the meal in silence, Sam took their plates through to the kitchen as Don poured himself and Kate wine, he slammed the bottle down next to Sam on the counter "Help yourself" he hissed.

Kate took the glass he offered, stretching out to put her feet on his lap as he sat next to her. It was so normal, sitting down and relaxing at the end of the day, but Kate had a real buzz from it.

"Bad day?" she asked him.

"Sorry" he said, smiling sadly at her, rubbing an idle hand up her leg absent-mindedly "That obvious?"

"No" she said "You just look beat"

"I am" he agreed, but he seemed to relax, the smile softening, until Sam walked back in.

Kate looked from one to the other, getting caught between these two wasn't somewhere she particularly wanted to be, they looked like they needed to talk, or more correctly, yell.

"I'm gonna take a bath" Kate said, giving him a smile.

"OK babe" he said, reaching into his pocket for his phone.

They watched Kate walk into the bedroom, to the en-suite. Sam ran her finger around the top of the wine glass a few times, Don was texting someone.

"I think I'll head to bed" Sam said.

"Sit down" he ordered not looking up.

She stopped half way to standing, his tone said it all, she sat again.

…...

Kate read the message that bleeped through on her cell as the bath ran.

_Save a space for me in there_

She smiled, undressing and swirling the water around. One of the things she loved about the house was the bath was big enough for both of them to get in together, and relax.

_Always do_

She stepped in carefully, the water was hot and he'd probably complain it was too hot, but he obviously wanted to speak with Sam, so by the time he came in, it would have probably cooled. She lay back and wondered what was bugging him, quite clearly something to do with Sam. Maybe it was just that he'd stressed about not being able to get hold of her all day, that he'd been worried. It was also odd that he said he'd been for a drink with Danny, yet drove home, and didn't smell like beer. She'd encountered him a few times when he and Danny had had an impromptu drink after work, and it was usually from a cab, and he was at least tipsy, if not outright drunk. Kate shook her head, although she didn't like him getting too much attention from other women, she trusted him, it was more like he was hiding something from her, which made her think that _he_ didn't trust _her_.

…...


	3. Chapter 2

**Collide**

Chapter 2

"So" Don put down his glass and glared at his sister "I'm supposed to be in there" he pointed to the bedroom door "Celebrating my girlfriend passing an exam and getting a job she really wants, instead, I'm out here, trying to clear up your mess, _again._ I don't know how much more of this I can take Sam"

"Don't let me cramp your style!" Sam retorted "I got friends I can stay with!"

"Yeah" he leaned back in his chair "I met one the other day, he was kinda dead"

"What?!" Sam looked shocked.

"You see, you have me as your emergency contact, and when your super couldn't get a hold of you, he called me to let me know your place had been turned over" Don poured himself the rest of the wine, taking a mouthful "I spoke to my boss, who's warned me off, told me to leave it alone. I think Klienman actually _has_ something on you, that there's something you're not telling me Sam. He won't back off, and you won't talk" He looked at her, when she failed to answer he continued "Which leads me to the conclusion that either you're back in with your old friends and you've been lying to me, or that you know something about these guys that's bad, something you are messed up in, and neither side will let go. I had your apartment processed, the guys who turned it over wore gloves, but Damien Brooks didn't. We found prints, a few weeks old at your place, and then he turns up dead. He was a scumbag Sam, a rap sheet so long I didn't get chance to read it all"

"Damien's dead?" Sam's eyes filled with tears, Don hardened his heart.

"Stabbed and left for the super to find" he confirmed "What was he doing in your apartment Sam?"

"He needed a place to crash, he was an old boyfriend, we worked together" she said, wiping away the moisture from her eyes "He was a nice guy, just a bit misguided"

"Sure he was" Don snorted "Why he need a place to stay?"

"I dunno, I ran into him and he said he needed somewhere to crash" Sam shrugged.

Don took a deep breath, trying not to lose it.

"You don't think this is all connected?" he said, exasperated "Those guys coming round? Your place being turned over? Brooks on the run and then winding up dead? "

"No!" Sam said "I don't know! Lay off Donnie" she said.

He was well aware that she used the name the rest of the family did for leverage. His mother and sister were about the only people who got away with calling him that.

"Lay off?" he said "Really? You expect me to buy this bull shit?"

"I don't know anything more than you!" she insisted "The guys I worked for at that bar, Greig and Shaun, they did stuff, drugs and stuff, and yeah, we often got told to charge a hundred bucks for a beer, but I kept my head down and mouth shut. That's all I know, I told Klienman that, but he thinks there's more, and now he's convinced you!"

"_He_ hasn't" he said "Everything that's happened has, come on Sam, despite what you think, I want to help, keep you safe"

"I know you do" her eyes met his squarely "But I don't know anything else, I'm scared but I don't know what to do"

He finished his wine, standing up "You're staying here" he told her "No arguments, until this is sorted. You don't say _anything_ to Kate, OK? She doesn't need to know about this, we'll say the electrics in your apartment need fixing or something. I'm already walking the line by what I've done, investigating this, and I've brought someone else in on this too, I don't want Kate implicated. If there's anything you're hiding Sam, now is the time to tell me, because we'll all be in danger if I go into this blind"

"I thought you boss told you to leave it?" Sam said.

"Let me worry about that" he told her "And don't even _think_ of going AWOL again, promise me Sam"

"OK" she said quietly, nodding her head "I promise"

"I'm going to bed" he told her "I'll drop you off at work in the morning"

"Thank you" she whispered "I don't know what I'd do..."

"Hopefully you won't have to find out" he said "But if you screw me over again Sam, that's it for us. You understand me?"

"Yes" she hung her head, despite her bravado and attitude, Don was her idol, she adored him underneath it all, and she hated seeing the disappointed look time after time on his face.

"Go to bed" he told her.

She nodded, slowly making her way to the spare bedroom with a heavy conscience.

…...

Kate moved forward as he stepped into the bath behind her, waiting for him to sit down before she leaned back against him.

"Oh I been waiting for this all day" he sighed, wrapping his arms loosely around her.

They lay there for a while, enjoying the warmth and closeness.

"So" Kate said eventually, lifting one of his hands, turning it over and tickling the palm gently "What's gonna work? Bribary or threats?"

"For what" he murmured.

"You telling me what's going on" she said "Do I need to bribe you? Or threaten to withhold certain _benefits_ until you tell me what's bugging you"

He sighed, he'd known somewhere in his head he wouldn't get away with it for long, Kate could see right through him "Threats won't do no good" she could hear the smile in his voice as he removed his hand from hers, running it along the inside of her thigh "You wouldn't last five minutes"

Her sharp indrawn breath proved his point.

"Bribery might though" he said thoughtfully "Depending on what you got in mind"

"Depends what you want" she said.

"You know what I want" he replied "What I always want, you. So thinking about it, that's not gonna work either"

"You're not _totally_ irresistible you know" she said.

"Oh yeah?" he challenged, kissing her neck, one arm holding her against him as the other hand set about proving her wrong again.

She bit her lip, _she'd_ waited all day for this too, for them to be alone, knowing no one had to get up earlier and drive home first before work. That they could take as long as they wanted, whenever they wanted. That they'd be getting up in the morning in the same place, and returning again.

"So I'm gonna have to beat it outta you then?" she said, her voice wavering. He chuckled, he knew when he was getting to her.

"Later" he said "Right now I just wanna forget all about everything except this" his hands moved. She didn't want to think about it either.

"You trying to seduce me Detective Flack?" she asked, a little breathless.

"Is it working?" he answered.

"Oh yeah" she replied.

…...


	4. Chapter 3

**Collide**

Chapter 3

"Danny" Don frowned at him "You don't need to do this, you've done enough"

"I'm not gonna let you go running off on your own confronting guys like that" Danny replied.

"We'll both be in deep shit if anyone finds out" Don warned.

Danny shrugged "It's been a while since we had a roasting" he said, chuckling "We do have a certain rep to uphold"

Don unbuckled his seat belt, looking at the front of the bar. A sign with 'Awesome' screamed out from above the doors, which were locked, blacked out windows. It wasn't the sort of place Don liked, at all.

They got out the car, Danny hammering on the doors "NYPD!" he shouted "Open up!"

Don tried looking through the windows, the only thing he saw was his own reflection in the polarised glass.

"No one home?" Don said.

"Don" Danny gave him a look "Give them chance to hide the illegal firearms and drugs"

Don laughed, hammering himself "NYPD! Open up before I do I for you!"

"Alright man alright!" The door opened slowly "Calm down!"

"Detectives Messer and Flack" Don told him, holding up his badge "We wanna talk to Greig Massey and Shaun Riley"

"What about?" the face asked through the gap.

"Unless you're one of them" Danny said "You don't need to know that"

"Shaun Riley" the man said, his eyes narrowed "What's this about?"

"A dead guy" Flack said, shouldering his way through the small gap.

"Very nice of you to invite us in by the way" Danny smirked at Don as he also pushed through the small gap.

They stood at the bar, eyeing another man who appeared as if from thin air.

"What's going on?" the guy said, looking at Shaun.

"Cops" Shaun replied "Wanna talk to us about a dead guy"

"Greig Massey I take it?" Danny said, nodding towards the man behind the bar.

"How can we help you officers?" Massey said.

"We found Damien Brooks dead in his apartment recently, he used to work here" Flack said "Another person who used to work here has been visited by two thugs, that work here now, or did before they were locked up, and the same person just had their apartment turned over, you guys know anything about that?"

"Did you say your name was Flack?" Massey asked, in a sweet but deadly voice. Danny looked at Don nervously, that one question almost confirmed what they suspected, these two were behind it all, they had made the connection between Don and Sam.

"Answer the question" Don said.

"Take a hike" Riley said.

"Hey, I'd shut up if I were you, he's not in a good mood today, not been fed" Danny warned "Can I get a bottle of that water? Ya know, keep police relations good and all?"

Massey handed Riley a bottle of water, which Danny took, holding it by the lid.

"I'm very sorry to hear about the recent problems our ex employees are having of course" Massey said "But I'm afraid we haven't seen Damien since we sacked him for dipping his fingers in the till, and without a name, I can't possibly comment on the other person"

"You two run this together?" Danny asked as Don glared at Massey, not forgetting the implied threat.

"Yes" Massey didn't break eye contact with Flack, but answered Danny "I am the manager and promoter, Shaun runs the bar day to day"

"I think I can see about ten violations right here" Don said through gritted teeth "Start talkin'"

"We are compliant with every rule regarding running a bar officers" Massey told him "Feel free to have it checked"

"Oh I will" Flack promised "And I'll be back to nail your ass to the wall"

"I look forward to it" Massey grinned.

…...

"Can I have a drink of that?" Don asked as he pulled the car into the traffic.

"No" Danny gave him an odd look as he slipped the bottle into a bag "It's evidence"

"Evidence?" Don looked clueless.

"You been around Kate too long" Danny observed "You're getting as ditsy as her! Fingerprints!"

"Oh" Don replied, feeling a bit stupid "Sorry"

"No worries" Danny said "You're really worried about Sam aren't you?"

"As usual" Don agreed.

"It'll be OK" he assured.

"I hope so" Don said with a sigh "Why you need their prints anyway?"

"I pulled a couple of partials from Sam's apartment" Danny told him "I want to run these against them"

"Mac catches you you're toast, you know that?" Don said.

"Yeah, well if Gerrard catches you, you are too" Danny said "We can open up our own security business"

Don laughed "Messer and Flack" he mused "Has a ring to it"

"You see?" Danny grinned "Every cloud has a silver lining"

…...

Kate pulled up outside the house, killing the engine, surprised to see a light on in the lounge. She let herself in, removing her heavy duty boots and coat in the hall, padding through to the lounge. The TV was on low, a round up of sports events, Don lay on his side on the sofa asleep. Sam's bag was next to the chair, Kate was relieved that she was here, but in bed.

"Hey" she shook him gently "Come on sleepin' beauty"

"Hmmmm" he opened his eyes lazily "What you doin' home?"

"Hi, I'm Kate, the woman that shares your bed" she said with a smile "Sometimes"

"Why didn't you call me, I'd have picked you up, it's late" he said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"And then I'd have left my car at work" she pointed out.

"And I would have took you back tomorrow" he stated "You know I don't like the thought of you driving back alone at this time of night"

"I carry a gun" she said "And I am a cop, I'm not exactly defenceless"

"I know" he said "I just don't like it"

"I know you don't" she said, pulling him to his feet "Next time I'll call"

"Good" he said "Did you eat?"

"Who are you?" she grinned "My mom?"

"I was just gonna say there's some food in the kitchen, Sam cooked" he told her "If you're hungry"

"I'm not" she said, following him through to their bedroom "I'm gonna take a shower"

"Want some company?" he asked, a couple of hours sleep on the sofa had revived him.

"No" she stuck her tongue out at him "I actually just want a shower"

"You're being mean again" he accused.

"We got a conversation to finish anyway" she told him "Seeing as you seduced me last night to change the subject"

"You loved it" he grinned, the smile widening as she watched him drop his jeans and pull off his shirt to get into bed "You _sure_ you don't want any company in the shower?"

"Yes, on both counts" she said cheekily as she went into the en-suite.

He laid on his side, with the door open he could see into the bathroom.

"You got a nice ass there Krazy Kate" he called as she prepared to step into the shower.

"There's a name for men like you" she retorted.

He laughed "Horny?"

"Pervert" she replied with a smile before kicking the door shut.

…...

"And you can get _them_ off" he said as she came back through to the bedroom wearing a pair of pyjama's.

"It's cold" she protested.

"I'll warm you up" he said, a smile on his face as he threw the covers back.

"It's nearly December" she said "And until you talk, they stay on"

"Talk about what?" he feigned innocence as she got into bed.

"Whatever is going on with you and Sam, I don't believe that she had a flood at her place, and you" she looked at him "Are hiding something from me, and I don't like it"

"I'm not..." he said, but he couldn't look at her.

She took hold of his face, making him look at her "Yes, you are. If you don't trust me enough to tell me, then just say, but don't insult my intelligence by denying that there's something going on. If you want to keep it a family matter, then fine"

"I trust you" he said, meeting her eyes "But this is another one of Sam's messes, and I don't want to dump it on you"

"I'm supposed to be your girlfriend" she said slightly hurt "I want to help, it's obviously affecting you"

"You are my girlfriend" he put his arms around her.

"Then talk to me" she pleaded.

He sighed, he _did_ want to confide in her, but he still had an urge to protect her, however misguided that may be.

"You're right" he said "Sam hasn't had a flood, her place got turned over. It's all connected to a bar she used to work at, and a cop pushing for information"

"OK" she said "Connected to those guys who you caught at her place?"

"Yeah" he replied "I've had a bit of a dig around, two guys have become interesting, the ones who run the bar. Klienman, the cop on the case and the one leaning on Sam, thinks they run drugs and women out the bar. He's been trying to catch them for two years"

"This is serious then?" Kate asked.

"Yes" he said "Serious enough for Gerrard to warn me off, conflict of interest"

"But you're looking anyway?" she frowned at him.

"She's my sister" he shrugged "And Klienman is useless"

"Be careful" she warned.

"I am" he assured her "Danny's got my back"

"Danny too?" she sighed "You two never learn do you?"

"Don't give me a hard time" he said with an edge to his voice.

"I'm not" she took his hand "But this could be career ending, for you and Danny"

"We both know that" he said "Though Danny can get out of it, it's on my head. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to Sam"

"I'm glad you told me" she said "You know if I can, I'll help?"

"You already have" he said, moving to kiss her neck "Now, about these pyjama's..."

…...


	5. Chapter 4

**Collide.**

Chapter 4

"The prints?" Don looked up to see Danny at his desk "They match"

"Who?" Don asked.

"Massey, his partials were on Sam's door and inside" Danny told him.

"Right" Don thought a moment "Think we'll go see these jokers again, or at least I will when I've been to court"

"Oh, you testifying today?" Danny asked "The park victim?"

"Yeah" he sighed, he hated court, it took him off the street, though these days there were advantages, it meant he got home earlier, now he had something to get home to.

"I've been called too, in and out and home in time for dinner" Danny grinned "For once"

"It's a slam dunk" Don agreed.

"We could pay them a visit on the way back?" Danny suggested.

"You're on" he said, shaking Danny's hand, before he left.

He picked up the phone, dialling ESU and adding Kate's extension, no answer, he tried her cell, she picked up.

"Hello you" she said.

"Hey beautiful" he said.

"Who is this?" she joked.

"It's the guy who shares your bed sometimes" he answered with a smile, echoing her words from a few nights before.

"Oh him? Wait, your name will come to me... But no, it can't be, you just called me beautiful" she said.

"You are" he said "What's wrong with that?"

"What have you done?" she asked.

"Nothing!" he protested with a laugh.

"Then what do you want?" she seconded.

"Nothing!" he answered again.

"You tryin' to tell me that you call me beautiful and haven't done anything and don't want anything?" she stopped in sarcastic silence "I don't buy it"

"You're a hard woman to love Howard" he laughed "I called to tell you that I shall be home at a decent hour tonight because I am in court today, and also that Sam has gone to see Pat for a couple of days"

"Pat?"

"My brother, Patrick" he said.

"Well I haven't met any of your family except Sam" she pointed out.

"Don't you start" he groaned "I had my mother bending my ear about it last night. Anyway, get your self home, we got catching up to do"

"Oh we do?" he heard the grin in her voice.

"Damn right" he said "Bye"

"Bye" he put the phone down smiling, despite his displeasure at sitting in a court room all afternoon, and apprehension that he had evidence about the guys who were after Sam, and was limited about what he could do, he felt better, Kate always made him feel better.

…...

Danny hammered on the door of Awesome bar again "NYPD!" he shouted.

"Fuck" Don said under his breath, turning away from Danny to face the two men walking towards him.

"Well, well, well" Klienman put his hands on his hips, a hateful sneer on his face "If it isn't big brother"

"Klienman" Don inclined his head, he was caught, red handed.

"So what are you doing here Flack?" Klienman asked "I know it's not interfering in my investigation, because your boss already warned you about that"

"Just following a lead on a homicide" Danny said.

"Oh and CSI too" Klienman quipped "What homicide?"

Don gave Danny a look of pure exasperation, to tell them of Brooks connection was the professional thing to do, but it would mean admitting how they came across the information, which could bury the pair of them.

"Look" Don said "Cop to cop, I know I'm outta bounds here, but this is important"

"I tell you what Flack" Klienman looked thoroughly over excited to have caught Flack, the great Flack, bending the rules "You tell me what you got, and I might forget to tell my boss you were here"

"We got nothing" Flack said.

"You just said you had a homicide" Klienman pointed out.

"Right" Don glared at Danny "I got a DB, stab victim, a month or so ago, he used to work here, the alert shoulda been on your desk"

"I don't recall it" Klienman said "But I may have missed it, thank you"

"Any time" Flack all but spat at him.

"Anything else?" Klienman looked smug, so much that Flack lost his cool.

"Yeah" he said, stepping closer "Stay away from my sister"

"Your sister is my informant" Klienman grinned.

"I mean it!" Flack warned as Danny stepped in front of him.

"Don!" Danny warned "Leave it! Come on!"

"Good bye" Klienman oozed dislike as Danny and Flack left, getting back in the car.

"You shoulda let me punch him!" Don fumed, starting the car aggressively.

"No, I shouldn't" Danny said "Well maybe" he changed his mind.

"Messer and Flack is looking more and more likely" Don grumbled, fishing his cell out of his pocket as it beeped, he read the message.

"Damn it!" he cursed, throwing the phone onto the dash.

"More bad news?" Danny ventured.

"Kate's on a call out, hostage situation, she has no idea when she'll be home" he floored the accelerator, wondering how what had promised to be a good day had gone so wrong.

…...

Kate crept into the house, it was late. She decided to take a shower before bed, trying to warm up a bit. Three hours perched on a roof, in the snow and howling New York December wind, waiting for the shot that was never needed had chilled her to the bone.

She shivered still as she made her way to her bedroom, wrapped in Don's bathrobe. She'd used the main bathroom so as not to disturb him by using the en-suite, her own bathrobe was in the en-suite.

Standing at the foot of the bed after changing into her pyjama's – hell to Don hating them she thought - she froze, listening. She knew Sam wasn't there, she was staying with her other brother for a few days, Don was sprawled across the bed in front of her. There was definitely someone else in the house. She reached into the drawer next to the bed, pulling out a handgun, it was Don's service weapon, her own pistol was locked in the strong box.

Kate crept towards the kitchen, with the light from outside she could see someone leaning against the sink. They saw her, gun raised and moved quickly. She swept his legs from under him, throwing herself forward onto his back, pointing the gun at the back of his head.

"Not a good idea breaking into a house where two cops live" she said through the darkness "One of them a sniper"

"I don't think you need a sniper scope at that range" her detainee answered.

The light suddenly snapped on and Kate looked up, relief through her as she saw Don pointing his back up gun at both of them.

"What the...?" he said.

"This bright spark picked the wrong house" she told him "Get your cuffs"

She was horrified when he disarmed the gun, giving her a look between annoyance and amusement.

"Kate" he said "Meet my Dad"

"What?" Kate looked at the back of the head she pointed the gun at.

"Please don't shoot him" Don added with more than a touch of sarcasm.

"Oh" she said, literally struck dumb for a minute "Oh my God" she added as it sunk in, she jumped up, staring at the man on the floor in horror.

She held out her hand to try and help him up, but he stood by himself.

"That's quite a girl you got there Donald" his father said, brushing himself off as he straightened "You must be Kate" he now took her hand, shaking it.

"You OK Dad?" Don asked.

"I'm fine" Donald senior replied with a smile, the same smile his son had inherited.

"Oh God I'm so sorry!" Kate braced herself against the counter "I had no idea anyone else was here!"

She stared from one pair of amused blue eyes to another.

"Evidently" Donald Senior said.

…...


	6. Chapter 5

**Collide.**

**A/N **** - Thanks to those who are following and have favourited - i hope you are enjoying this. And og course thanks to Gemma :) my faithful reviewer lol :)**

Chapter 5

Kate glared at Don as he laughed himself silly on the bed.

"Oh yeah" she said, hands on hips "Hilarious!"

"It is" he said between breaths of laughter "You shoulda seen your face!"

"I could have shot him!" she hissed, trying to keep her voice down "It never occurred to you to _tell_ me he was here?!"

"It was a last minute thing" he tried to control his laughter "He called, said he was in the city, didn't wanna drive home. He came over and we got stuck into the Jack, I forgot, I'm sorry" his face was sincere but his eyes were still shining from laughing so hard.

"Jesus!" she said "For an intelligent man, you can be a real idiot sometimes!"

"I know" he conceded "I never expected you to ambush him though, I thought I could tell you in the morning, or at least I'd wake up when you came in" he was starting to laugh again "Good to know you got my back though"

She looked at him, she could see the funny side, but she felt hugely embarrassed too, she wasn't willing to let it go.

"Stop laughing!" she said, throwing the tv remote at him.

"Ow" he rubbed his head "Shit Kate, that hurt"

"Well I didn't mean to hit you!" she defended.

"You're a sniper and you didn't think you'd hit me?!" he said, incredulous "Really?!"

"I thought you'd duck" she sulked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Oh come on" he said, crawling up behind her, putting his arms around her shoulders "I'm alright, didn't hurt that much. I know you didn't mean it, and you're right, I shoulda ducked"

"I can't believe I just floored your father" she said, putting her head in her hands.

"He's OK" he reassured her "He's tough"

"Hardly the best first meet though" she grumbled "Makes meet the parents look like a fairytale!"

"Trust me" he said, pulling her backwards onto the bed, lying next to her "He can see the funny side, he will get years outta this"

"Oh good" she said, a sarcastic sneer on her face.

"Anyway" he looked her up and down "I never liked these things" he plucked at the material of her pyjama's "They get in the way, but that was kinda sexy"

It was her turn to look incredulous, she wasn't as slow witted as she came across some times "Me straddling your _father_? Really? What kinda pervert are you?"

"OK, I asked for that one" he said dryly "But it was, you all fired up"

"You like that huh?" she said with a sly smile.

"Uh-huh" he said before kissing her. She let him get a little carried away, let him relax and then struck.

"Humph!" he exclaimed as he found himself on his back, arms pinned above his head. He grinned at her, he knew he could get out of the hold any time he wanted, she was strong and quick, but not as strong as him.

"Well done" he congratulated her with the flick of an eyebrow "Now whatch'ya gonna do?"

"You owe me" she said back "So lay there, and shut up"

"Oh my pleasure" he grinned, relaxing.

"No actually" She grinned back "_Mine_"

…...

Don gave Mac a nervous look as he entered the crime scene, as much as Mac was his friend, in some ways his idol, Mac was also strictly speaking, his superior, and having managed to dodge his _own_ superior that morning, he had hoped Mac wouldn't be the CSI assigned to this new case, his luck had run out.

"Hey Mac" he said.

"Don" Mac nodded "What we got?"

"Hit and run" he said "Just didn't run very far"

"That the car?" Mac pointed to a red car, a lightpost embedded in it's front end, about a hundred yards from a woman's body, prone and broken on the street.

"Yeah" he said "Driver is at Mercy, Doc reckons if they can sober him up, he'll live"

"Drunk?" Mac sighed.

"And the rest" Don led him to the car, there were pills on the front seat, Mac picked one up.

"These are morphine" he said "Slow release, used to control pain in chronic conditions like cancer"

"Attempted Suicide?" Flack suggested.

"Possibly" Mac pondered.

Flack turned away as his phone rang "Flack"

"Right, right, thanks" he shut the cell "Driver just died" he said "Overdose"

"We have witnesses?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, about thirty school kids and their teachers" Don said, shaking his head "Poor kids"

"Could have been worse" Mac observed "He could have hit them too"

Don looked at the group of children, being mothered by two women. He shuddered.

"Sometimes" he said "I hate this job"

"Don't we all?" Mac said "I'll process the car before it goes, Hawkes can do the vic when he arrives, but it's pretty straightforward now"

"Yeah" Flack agreed "As much as death ever is"

…...

"Hey wait up!" Danny chased Don down the hallway of CSI to the elevator "What you doin' here?"

"Hit and run I worked with Mac" he answered "Pretty much done"

They stepped into the elevator, for once it was empty except for them.

"Anything from Klienman?" Danny asked.

"No" Don said "Hopefully he'll keep his mouth shut"

"He'll hold it over you" Danny warned.

"Oh I know" Don sighed "I didn't see Gerrard this morning, but we're both still standing so I think its safe to say Mac doesn't know"

"Very true my friend" Danny nodded "Anyway, there' a rumour of food and beer tonight, Jo says we haven't had much 'family time' recently"

"Where?" the elevator doors opened and a smart woman stepped in, blonde and attractive. Danny and Don both smiled at her as she smiled at them, her eyes lingering on Danny before she faced forward, Don shook his head grinning.

"Usual I think" Danny said.

"Your _wife_ going?" Don asked, eyebrows raised at the back of the woman.

"Probably" Danny shrugged, this was a game they played, when attractive women gave them the once over "Is _your_ girlfriend?"

"I'll ask her" he said as the elevator stopped and the woman got out, but not before giving Danny a look of pure regret.

Don laughed as Danny grinned back at the woman before the doors closed on her "You coulda scored there" Don said.

"I don't _need_ to score " Danny said with amused superiority "I have the best girls in the world at home waitin' for me"

"You do" Don smiled "I had my doubts but Montana seems to have whipped your ass into shape"

"Yeah and Kate got yours" Danny retorted as Don stepped out the elevator.

"Would _you_ argue with Krazy Kate?" Don asked him, holding the doors as Danny shook his head "There you are then, I wouldn't cross Lindsay either, I've seen her mad at you, it's kinda scary"

"I'm glad this is working out for you Don" Danny said suddenly serious "She's good for you, you seem happy"

"I am" Don confirmed "Of all the women, Kate was the last person I thought I'd end up with"

"It works better like that" Danny told him as the doors closed.

…...


	7. Chapter 6

**Collide**

Chapter 6

Kate walked into the restaurant late, she spotted the group, they were the loudest, at the back of the room.

"Hey Kate!" Jo greeted her as she approached the table "It's great you could join us!"

"Thanks" Kate was a little taken aback but pleased as Jo stood and hugged her "This is my daughter Ellie"

"Hi Ellie" Kate smiled "We've met"

"Of course!" Jo said "The rest you know" Jo smiled as Kate edged her way around the table, feeling all eyes on her. She sat in the spare chair between Don and Lindsay.

"Hooray!" Lindsay said "We can eat now"

"You shouldn't have waited" Kate said.

"Jo's rules!" Lindsay said "Still makes a change waiting for someone instead of Don"

"Hey Munroe" Don leaned around Kate "You know I do my damnedest to make it on time where food's concerned"

"Messer" Lindsay corrected "And yes, I'd have to agree with that"

The table laughed as one, Kate started to relax a bit more, enjoying herself.

…...

"Oh God" Don rolled over, shielding his eyes against the light. Kate was already up.

He walked slowly through to the lounge, evidence of the night before littered the room, the two bottles of wine Kate and Lindsay had waded through and the bottle of Jack he and Danny had demolished.

"You look like I feel" Kate groaned from the kitchen table.

"I blame you" he said, pouring himself coffee "You invited them back"

"I was trying to be nice" she said.

"I'm glad I don't have to face any bad guys today" he said "I feel like I been run over by a subway train"

"No one forced you to drink that Jack" she said.

"Yeah they did" he grinned tiredly "The same person who forced you to drink that wine"

"I think we need to kick their ass" she said, rubbing her hand over her face "I might feel better after a shower, it's alright for you, I have to work today"

Don grimaced as the phone rang, he answered it as Kate headed for the bathroom, his voice gravelly.

"Flack"

"Hi Don, Patrick" a voice said smartly "Did I wake you?"

"No" Don sighed.

"Great" Patrick went on, leaving Don wondering why he always felt inadequate talking to his brother "Say when's Sam coming up here? I thought she was headed up yesterday maybe but she's not here yet, is she there?"

Don went cold "She's not there?" he breathed "Never arrived?"

"No" Patrick said, sounding confused.

"She was supposed to be there two days ago" guilt flooded him, he should have _checked_ "She was supposed to come home today"

"You gotta stop mothering her Don" Patrick said "She can take care of herself"

"No Pat she can't" Don said, exasperated "She's in trouble"

"She's always in trouble" Patrick sounded unconcerned "She always gets out of it again"

"Yeah!?" Don was angry "Only 'cos Dad and I _get_ her out of it, I don't think I can this time Pat"

"Oh yes, supercop to the rescue again" Patrick sighed "Well go on then, go hunt her down and give her a hard time, you know, she won't thank you for it"

"I've got to go" Don replied through gritted teeth.

"Take care bro" and the line went dead.

"Shit" he swore at the receiver, pulling out his cell and dialling Sam's number. Answer phone.

…...

"Don?" Kate looked through the house, he was no where to be seen. She peeked through the curtains, his car was gone.

Her next stop was the drawer next to the bed, his gun and badge were also gone along with his ID. Kate looked puzzled, he had a day off today, so he'd not been called to a homicide, and he'd not even showered by the looks of things, just thrown on some clothes and dashed out in the time it took her to shower. She called him but got no answer, she got ready for work but she was worried.

As she drove to work she tried Danny on the hands free, he might have some idea, or he would if he answered his phone she fumed. She tried Lindsay.

"Munroe" Lindsay answered on the second ring.

"Hey Lindsay, it's Kate" she said.

"Awww" Lindsay groaned "That wine come back to kick you in the head too?"

"Yeah kinda" Kate laughed "Listen, you seen Don, or has Danny?"

"No" Lindsay caught the concern in Kate's voice "But Danny took off outta here about ten minutes ago muttering something about a case, you tried his cell? Might be connected"

"I tried both cells" kate told her "No answer on each, I got in the shower and Don was mooching about whining about Jack and grateful he had a day off, I get out and his gun, badge, car and him are gone"

"Odd" Lindsay said.

"Yeah that's what I'm thinking" she said "OK, thanks anyway"

"Call me if you find him" Lindsay said "I'll get Danny to call you"

"Thanks Lindsay, bye" Kate cancelled the call, she was almost at work, she tried Don again, she couldn't shake the feeling this wasn't good, at all.

…...

"You sure about this?" Danny asked as they checked each possible hiding place for a suspect.

"They're not gonna take her to the bar" Don said "This warehouse is listed under Massey's name, well hidden but there, this is were she'll be"

"We don't know that Don" he said as they found the side door "And if they are here, we don't know how many there are"

Don took his point, making the decision, he opened his cell, dialling the direct line to central.

"This is Detective Flack" his whispered "I have a hostage situation at" he looked up, telling the operator where they were "Two officers on scene"

"Copy that Flack" a voice droned back "Wait for back up"

He closed the cell and switched it off, looking at Danny "You don't have to come in" he said "But I'm going in anyway"

"I'm not leaving you to do this alone" Danny said "We're over the line now anyway, Messer and Flack all the way"

Don gave him a half smile before nodding as Danny prepared to open the door.

…...

Roll call had barely ended when the siren went "Job on!" a few of the guys yelled as they jumped up to get into their gear. Kate ran down the stairs, skidding to a halt by the printer.

'HOSATGE SITUATION, SNIPER REQUESTED'

Kate collected her gear, jumping into the truck and handing Bo the print out as he made for the cab.

They had no details, only that two officers were attending a hostage situation at a warehouse across town, ESU officers struggled with putting their equipment on and getting ready as Bo threw the truck around corners.

They were ready, weapons raised as the back of the truck opened, Kate saw Don's car out of the corner of her eye, and stopped momentarily.

"Howard!" Bo grabbed her arm "No way, not a chance you're going in there, tac truck now"

"But boss!" Kate protested "They requested a sniper"

"And I have requested another one" he said "Flack is in there, I can't let you go in, you know that"

"Damn it Bo!" Kate said as she headed towards the tac truck unwillingly.

…...


	8. Chapter 7

**Collide**

Chapter 7

Danny heard movement behind him, turning he breathed a sigh of relief, the cavalry were here. ESU officers moved with a whisper of footfalls, panning out to cover the gloomy room they were in. Danny turned his attention back front and centre, the relief gone again as he took in the scene.

"So, I got you both now" Shaun Riley said with a smile, one that made Don's stomach turn over.

"Let her go" Don said through gritted teeth.

"Oh no way" Riley sighed "I finally got what I came for, I've followed your career you know, quite the hero aren't we? Almost being killed, saving people without even thinking about it?"

"Just let Sam go" Don said again.

"Oh I don't think so" Massey said, caressing Sam's cheek with his gun "She owes me, all that teasing"

Don felt powerless, he'd dropped his gun on threat of Massey shooting Sam, thankfully they seemed to think he was alone, Danny had kept it that way.

"Get your hands off her!" Don growled.

"Oh and there it is, so much like your father aren't you? The legend? Only you're not _quite_ as good are you? Not quite as emotionless as him" Riley said.

"What's my father got to do with this?" Don fumed "What you've done today will make sure your operation is shut down, Sam won't _need_ to talk"

"You really think that if it was that simple she wouldn't already be dead?" Riley laughed.

"Then what?" Don said.

"You have no idea who I am do you? But why should you? Oh your name, it sticks in _my_ head, but mine? I doubt you even heard it before you started investigating the nasty things happening to your sister" Riley said lightly "And that's the rub huh? Admire your daddy don't you? You wouldn't _believe_ how happy I was the day your sister showed up wanting a job, she just fell into my lap"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Don asked.

"_MY_ father, he died several years ago, behind bars" Riley told him.

"My condolences" Don said without a shred of sincerity.

"_Your_ father put him there" Riley waited for it to sink in, for the cop to work it out "Oh yeah, it was the bust that made your fathers name, the one that put him on the path to legend. It also put my family on destruct, you see when my dad died, it killed my mom, she loved him, they loved each other" he paused again watching Don's face closely "Bit like you and your girl huh? You love her don't you? And she loves you, you can see it, damn, standing in your cute little garden, you can _hear_ it! You two have some stamina, I'll give you that"

Don shifted uncomfortably, they had been watching him, watching Sam, he felt stupid, like he should have known, they had all been in danger and he hadn't a clue.

"But your girl, she's innocent, that's why she's not here. No, would serve no purpose, taking her, it's your father that needs to pay, for what he did" Riley said "And you fell for it, you walked right in here like the hero you are to save your sister, and now I'm going to kill you, both"

Sam squirmed and tried to move away, but Massey held her firmly.

"Fight all you want sweetheart" Massey said, a leer on his face "Your my reward for all this"

"Oh yes" Riley nodded "I needed help and I knew as soon as you laid eyes on her you wanted her, I also knew she was too good for you and she never would. You'll get your chance" Riley told Massey.

Don stepped forwards, fists clenched but stopped as Massey raised his gun, he couldn't do much dead.

"So that's what you want?" Don asked "Revenge? After all these years? Why now? You had Sam, you could have taken us both out"

"There was always that doubt" Riley said "That my father _was_ guilty, that he did commit that robbery and killed a man, he was no saint my father, and maybe, just _maybe_ your father was just doing his job. But then, after I was the only one left, new evidence came to light, and my father, he was cleared, _cleared_" Riley was getting angry now "Your father was retired. 'He had acted in good faith on the evidence he had' they said. He has a lovely family, a great retirement with a reputation to match, a reputation built on the destruction of _my_ family!" Riley pointed the gun at Don "And now that's going to change!"

"I don't think so" Danny said, stepping from behind his cover and aiming at Riley "Drop the gun"

"Oh, and your sidekick too" Riley said ironically, firing towards Danny.

All hell broke loose, shots were fired from and in all directions, men shouted, Sam screamed, and then silence.

…...

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Bo yelled as Kate leapt out the truck as gunfire was heard.

"I'm not standing here listening to more people I care about getting killed!" Kate yelled back "You wanna stop me Bo, shoot me"

"I'll have your stripes for this Howard!" he yelled after her as she entered the warehouse.

…...

Mac Taylor, Mark Beauchamp and Harry Gerrard looked at each other around the tac truck.

"Damned fuckin' assholes!" Gerrard fumed "I _told_ Flack to stay away from this!"

"You really expected him to listen?" Mac said.

"No!" Gerrard retorted "But I didn't expect _this_!"

"So what do we do?" Bo said "We got one scumbag dead, one in custody. No one else injured and a hostage situation resolved"

"I think we need to consider the wider picture here" Mac said "I don't condone their actions, but would any of us acted any differently? Really? In the cold light of day, you said yourself Harry that Klienman is coasting until retirement"

"We have two detectives totally defying orders to follow something they were told to leave" Gerrard said "And an emotionally involved ESU running into a hostage situation with a hand gun!"

"They're all good at their jobs" Bo interjected "I'm with Mac, of course, you discipline Flack how you see fit, but personally I think a month of desk and a hard time and Howard will see the error of her ways. But then if the commissioner gets involved, we're all for it"

"Exactly" Mac said "I intend to suspend Messer, time to be defined and take him off the promotion grid, again"

"I should fire Flack's ass!" Gerrard fumed. Flack had been the instigator and he had caused all this.

"Are you going to?" Mac asked carefully.

"Damn it no!" he said "But he's gonna wish he'd never been born! Just give me five minutes with all three of them!"

…...


	9. Chapter 8

**Collide**

Chapter 8

"What in the name of fuck was _that_?" Gerrard blasted at them "Flack I _told_ you to stay away from this, I know she's your sister, and I know you care, but Jesus, I told you right from the beginning to leave it to someone else. Whatd'ya do? You go and get involved right up to your neck!" Gerrard paused for breath "I then find out that not only have you been investigating another police officer with no grounds whatsoever, using police resources to do checks, backgrounds and stake outs, you" he pointed at Danny "Have been processing evidence behind Taylors back to help him out!" he turned his glare at Kate "And as for you, you were _told_ to stay in the tac truck, by not just one, but _three_ commanding officers, but you seem as able to follow orders as your boyfriend" he paused as Kate and Don looked shocked "Oh yeah, we know about _that_. You decide to disobey orders, and go into a hostage situation with a fuckin' handgun and no kevlar in sight!" He flung himself into his chair "Beauchamp will deal with you, but I tell you this, you cross my vision again Howard and I'll have your badge, God help me" He returned his glare to Danny and Don "And you two, running around New York like...like..." he groped for the right words.

"Batman and Robin?" Kate supplied, quelled by a glare. Don stared straight at the wall, he daren't even think of looking left or right, Danny gave an ill disguised cough to cover his laugh.

"Oh you think this is funny Messer?!" Gerrard yelled "We'll see how amused you are when Taylor's finished with you! Flack, you're suspended, a week and then you're on desk a month, and docked a months pay. Now get outta my sight, Howard, report to Beauchamp, Messer go see Taylor, now you three clowns get outta my precinct before I take your badges!"

"Wow" Kate said as she shut the door behind them "You have my sympathy. That guy is _mean_"

"It's alright for you" Danny grumbled "Don and I still have to face Mac, and I have to face Lindsay"

"I'm sorry" Don spoke for the first time "This is all my fault"

"Yeah it is" Kate said "But we'd have all done the same, and I'm thinking Gerrard knows that, or you'd be unemployed right now. They're keeping it quiet"

"The commissioner gets wind of this" Danny said "And we're all for it, boom"

They all looked up, in dismay as Mac stalked towards them "You three, my office, half an hour" he snapped.

"Three?" Kate asked.

"Do you have problems counting as well as understanding English Sergeant Howard?" Mac said.

"No Sir" Kate said, her face flushing.

"Then I will see you in half an hour" he said, slamming Gerrard's door behind him.

"Why he want me?" Kate mused "I know he ordered me not to go in, but Bo's my CO"

"You're on his radar now" Danny told her "You're gonna get an ass kicking along with us, and if you think Gerrard was bad, Mac is worse"

Don didn't say anything, he had been separated from Sam as it had all gone nuts, and he was desperate to talk to her, to his father, but he knew he had to do this first. Then there was the guilt at putting two people he loved in jeopardy, how would he ever have lived with himself if Kate or Danny had been hurt, killed or lost their jobs over this?

…...

Don stared out of the windows behind Mac's office, he heard the occasional word, 'irresponsible', 'foolish' and 'down right idiotic' filtered through from time to time, but generally he was lost in his own thoughts.

He wondered how he'd got here. The reprimands didn't bother him, he considered he'd got off lucky, and Danny was right, Bo, Mac and Gerrard were trying to keep this away from the commissioners ears. He wondered how he had started to accept that crossing the line was something he did, bringing people he loved an admired down with him without a thought. He could have lost everything today.

"Now get out!" he heard that, and along with Kate and Danny, left the office.

He walked out with Kate, half listening to her chatter, half not. He smiled at the right places, but she was too locked inside her own fear of what Beauchamp would throw at her to notice, and if she did, she probably thought it was a natural reaction to what had happened.

…...

Don waited an hour for her to get home, but he couldn't stay. The walls were closing in on him, and he wasn't sure he wanted to face anyone right now. He scrawled 'Gone for a walk' on a scrap of paper and pinned it to the fridge, pulling on his coat and shoes he left the house, walking into the bitter wind as the snow crunched under his boots.

He intended to go and see Sam, take the train to his parents maybe and talk to his father, but the lure of the neon sign proved too much. Entering the bar he sat, ordering a bottle of beer. He realised that this felt like a comfort blanket, like although he knew it shouldn't, it felt comforting to be back here, staring out of the window locked away from everyone else.

"Don!" he turned in his seat to see Cliff Angell facing him "Damn it's been years!"

"Cliff" he managed as the rush of memories kicked him in the stomach, standing to shake the other man's hand.

"How are you son?" Cliff said, a voice filled with concern.

"I'm OK" Don half smiled "Hard day at the office" he excused himself, holding up the bottle.

"Never eases up huh?" Cliff took the stool beside him and ordered himself and Don another beer "I come here sometimes, to ya know, remember"

Don felt guilt twist in his mind, he could move on, _had_ moved on, but Cliff couldn't.

"This is the first time I've been in a while" Don said, omitting that he avoided all the old haunts now, fearing the temptation he'd succumbed to tonight.

"Good" Cliff looked him in the eye "Today would be..."

"Her birthday" Don finished "I know"

"I heard you have a girlfriend?" Cliff asked.

Don smiled "Yeah" he replied.

"It's OK Don" Cliff told him "You are allowed to move on, loving someone means you want them to be happy, Jess would want that"

Don agreed, he knew that, but did _he_ want that? "Thanks" he said.

…...

Don staggered along the sidewalk, it was a long time since he had been this drunk, and in this state of mind. He felt cushioned, cocooned, against life like this, it felt good, not having to face your responsibilities, not having to worry about anything. He sat on a bench, dozing on and off until the cold shocked him awake, he'd been sitting opposite a hotel. Not the best but he figured it'd be warmer than out here, and have a bed. He weaved his way to the entrance.

"You want some company?" the receptionist smiled at him as he signed the register.

"If I wanted company" he snarled, slamming the pen down "I'd have stayed at home!"

He snatched the key from her outstretched hand and trudged up the stairs, unlocking the door he fumbled with his cell, switching it off. He threw himself on the bed, one arm across his face. The memories assaulted him, of Jess, of his childhood, of Sam, of Kate. He groaned, turning onto his stomach, passing out before they could torture him more.

…...


	10. Chapter 9

**Collide**

A/N  These last three are all for you Gemma – kate and Flack all the way :) No crime for the last three chapters. Bobby Renton and Ainsley, and that storyline are from series 6 – a cannon case that I've 'borrowed' lol all characters etc belong to CBS, O/C's are mine.

Chapter 9

Don woke with a start, reaching for his cell and switching it back on, he listened to the two messages, one from Sam, and one from Kate.

"Shit" he swore, swinging his legs out of the bed, the sudden movement making his head ache and a wave of nausea creep over him. He looked at the bedside alarm clock it's red numbers told him that it was 7.15 am.

He crept out of the hotel, realising that he hadn't been as drunk last night as he first feared. He'd been drunk all right, but not to the extent where he couldn't remember. He regretted it, badly as he walked. He remembered the conversation with Cliff Angell, remembered how it had all hit him like a truck, memories of Jess, what had happened that day, doubts about how he felt about Kate, and his father, and his career.

He stopped dead as he saw the diner on the opposite side of the street, the one that Bobby Renton's girlfriend, Ainsley had worked at, the one where his conscience had led him to take Bobby after he'd arrested him. He stood a moment, and then decided that breakfast was a good idea, breakfast and some serious thinking.

As he ate he reflected that his father was still his father, that he might not be infallible, but he was still a great man. He reflected that life had changed him too, that he'd made mistakes, and maybe tried to right them, just like he had with Bobby Renton. Or of not right them, do what he could to make up for it.

He recalled his own feelings that night, watching Bobby with his family for the first time, and how much it had hurt, even two years after Jess's death, thinking that he'd never have that. That he'd do anything to have Jess back so they could have what Bobby and Ainsley did, that not only was Jess dead, but so was his future, as a man.

Now, four years on he was starting to think he was wrong. He could have fathered children, to anyone really, after making the decision, the woman was actually immaterial. Until Kate had come back into his life, and suddenly, being around her made him feel alive again, the need to have a family moved to the background, the need for Kate had overtaken it. But maybe one day, if they didn't kill each other first, they could have what Bobby and Ainsley had, a life together and a family, but the family wasn't his primary focus now, Kate was. He realised that he couldn't walk away from her now, that as much as being in love with her scared him, he wouldn't make those mistakes again. He needed to tell her how he felt, he needed to hear how she felt, because life had maybe given him another chance, and last night he had nearly thrown it all away by getting blind drunk and hiding from his life.

…...

Kate threw her bag onto the couch, the smell from the kitchen made her mouth water.

"Remembered where you live then?" she said sarcastically "Hope she was worth it!"

"I spent the night in a hotel, _alone_" he said "I don't do cheatin'" not turning around from the food he cooked.

"Huh" she replied slouching into a chair "And you couldn't have called?"

"Yes I could have" he admitted "And should have"

"And so now you've tidied the house, and are cooking me dinner to grovel?" she said.

"Yes and yes" he answered, placing steaks onto plates.

He put the plates on the table, and he caught the look on her face, relief mixed with an anger so intense it scared him. He'd never seen her look vulnerable before.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"Oh well" she said, contemplating cutting her nose off to spite her face by pushing the plate away "It's all OK then isn't it?!"

"No it's not" he said "But I'm hoping it can be"

Hunger won, and Kate started eating "And you think that you can cook me dinner and I'll forgive and forget?"

"Something like that" he admitted.

"Then you got another think coming Batman" she snapped, putting her knife and fork down "What were you doing? Scaring me like that? And then just a text saying 'I'm home'?"

"I don't know" he admitted "What happened yesterday, it threw me"

"You know what" she said, standing up and grabbing the plate "I'm eating this in the bedroom, _you_ can sleep in the spare room, unless you plan on going on another bender" And with that she flounced off, slamming the bedroom door.

He grinned to himself, _that_ was exactly the reason he loved her, and would fight to make her see that.

…...

Don woke suddenly, he didn't realise what exactly was wrong at first. He was in bed, and Kate was next to him, then he realised _that_ was wrong, Kate had banished him to the spare room, and now she was in here with him.

"What ch'you doin'?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Trying to sleep" she snapped.

"In here?" he asked, surprised.

"Something wrong with that?" she asked.

"No" he said quickly "I just thought..."

"Makes a fuckin' change" she hissed "_You_ thinking!"

"I've said I'm sorry" he rolled over, facing her back, putting his arm around her "I know that's not enough, but if you'll stop bitching long enough, I'll try and prove it to you"

It took him a few moments to realise she was crying.

"Don't" he pleaded, he was shocked that he had caused this much pain in her, she'd always been so together, seemed so strong.

"I don't want to!" she protested "You think I _want_ to be anywhere near you? I'm so mad at you I could kill you! But I had to, I had to see for myself you were still here, and that you're really OK"

"I am" he promised, wiping her tears away, and feeling her hand on his face, realising that she was now wiping away _his_ tears, ones he didn't know were there "I'm sorry Kate, I really am"

"I hope so" she sniffed "Because I can't go through that again, you go AWOL on me again, I will hunt your ass down and shoot you"

"I didn't realise that it'd had such an effect" he admitted.

"Seriously?" she said "You disappear for a full 24 hours and don't expect me to worry?!"

"Well, you only called once" he explained "If the tables were turned, I'd have ripped this city apart"

"That's the difference" the tears started again "I figured you needed space, and then that you'd decided that all this me and you, was too fast"

"It was too fast" he admitted "But I don't care, I'm not sticking to any guidelines here, I love you, and it feels right. I just thought you were mad at me"

"I was" she said "Still am"

"I know" he started to kiss her, softly and gently, pressed tight against her she could feel what was on his mind.

"No!" she pulled away "No, not sex, not tonight"

"OK" he sighed, that had kinda been pushing his luck, he thought, though that hadn't been the motivation, he'd wanted to comfort her, the way he knew he could.

"We have too much sex" she said after a minute, her body making a complete joke of what she had just said.

He sighed "As much as it pains me, I think I agree"

"What?" Kate frowned at him "Seriously?"

"Yeah" he chuckled "Oh I love it, like _really_ love it, but we do tend to use it as a way to..." he didn't really know the words he was searching for.

"Hide?" she suggested.

"Yeah, sorta" he nodded "I know I use it to get round you when you're mad, and you do the same, instead of talking about stuff"

"I don't!" she protested, then seeing his expression conceded "OK, maybe I do"

He laughed "Like just now" he stared at the ceiling "I was quite willing to _distract_ you and then tomorrow, carry on like nothing had happened"

"Ummm" Kate pondered "What do we do? Ban sex and sarcastic comments? Because that's another one, witty one liners"

"Banning sex is _definitely_ not the answer" he said "But we do need to try more verbal forms of communication maybe"

"You seduced me instead of talking to me over the whole Sam thing" she accused in a light tone.

"Don't you come that with me!" he warned "Because _you_ are just as bad, I recall a few weeks ago saying I wanted to go see a movie, oh no, where did we end up?"

"You weren't complaining at the time" she huffed "And anyway, I didn't want to see that movie"

"Exactly" he told her "So you seduced me!"

"Maybe we need to do more normal stuff" she suggested "We haven't had a date, like dinner out by ourselves, or the movies, or even gone for a walk since we moved in here, if we haven't been at work, we've been in bed"

"Normal stuff like sleep?" he yawned.

"Uh-huh" she sighed, relaxing she mumbled "I haven't forgiven you"

"I know" he replied sleepily.

…...


	11. Chapter 10

**Collide**

Chapter 10

"No, no way!" Kate stopped in her tracks.

"Come on!" he tried to persuade her "Skating's fun"

"Ice and blades sharp enough to sever a finger? Great fun" she snorted.

"You can't skate can you?" he teased, pulling her forward.

"No I can't" she replied "And I don't intend to"

"I'll teach you" he grinned, paying for some skates and then giving her his best smile "It's tradition, ice skating in Central park, two days before Christmas, all the lights, it's romantic"

"Those damn eyes Flack" she huffed at him "Will be the death of me, I swear if I break somethin'..." she stopped, letting her expression finish the threat as she sat down to lace the skates on.

"You won't" he promised "I'll catch you if you fall" he added with a smile.

"Hell Flack" she laughed "That was bad, even for you"

"This is right where it all started though" he said sincerely "Right here in Central park"

"No it wasn't" she said, taking his hand as she tried to stagger to the rink entrance "I seem to recall a couple of _moments_ before that"

"But it was here I realised it was gonna be _more_ than just moments" he squeezed her hand, helping her step onto the ice "Just relax"

"A lot more" she said, looking up at him, losing her concentration "Oh!"

He laughed as he steadied her "Concentrate" he urged.

"I will if you stop distracting me" she muttered, gripping his arm for all she was worth.

"Hold the edge" he told her, flexing his arm as she grabbed the rail with both hands "Some grip you got there Krazy"

He skated backwards, holding his hand out to her "Come on" he grinned.

"Show off" she grumbled "I'm _so_ not moving"

"Yes you are" he said, gliding back "Let go"

"No" she gripped harder as he tried to pry her hands off the rail "You told me to hold on, so I am"

"Now hold on to _me_, trust me, you won't fall" he pulled at her coat, she briefly considered taking it off so he could skate off with it "Come on Kate, relax"

She let go, skating towards him grabbing his hands and colliding with him, he kept his balance easily. Holding her waist she held onto his upper arms, he slowly went backwards, talking to her, teaching her what to do.

"See?" he said as she skated slowly next to him, a half hour later, one hand hovering over the rail "You can skate"

"Badly" she said through teeth gritted with concentration , stopping near the entrance "I'm done" she said "You go, have fun" she had the feeling he'd been dying to skate off by himself, and she felt bad for holding him back.

Before he could answer someone beat him to it.

"Hey you guys!" they both turned to see Jo and Ellie "Isn't this just wonderful? Skating in Central park?!"

"Hey Jo" Don said "You and Ellie going on?"

"Well I was gonna" Jo confided "But I have _no _natural balance, Ellie's the skater in out family! Say Don, you staying on?"

"Yeah" he grinned "Ellie? You wanna join me?"

"Can I mom?" Ellie asked "You know you don't want to, and I don't wanna babysit you, _again_"

"OK" Jo looked stern "But you stay together, and be careful! Kate and I can get a hot chocolate"

Ellie rolled her eyes "OK Mom" she flounced onto the ice.

Don just grinned, skating around Ellie, challenging her to a race.

"Oh thank God!" Jo sighed, sitting on a bench and dropping the skates next to her "I was _dreading_ that!"

Kate laughed, somehow managing to get to the bench and start removing the skates "Don told me it'd be romantic"

"And it wasn't?" Jo looked surprised "You looked pretty into each other there"

"Yeah I guess it was" Kate said thoughtfully, especially watching him now, with Ellie, racing and whipping around tight turns "The man has the patience of a saint, I'm so bad"

"Me too" Jo agreed with a laugh "Ellie just badgered me to come again, once was enough for me to realise that I'm not a skater"

"She's good" Kate commented as she got the comfort of her own boots firmly back on her feet.

"She is" Jo glowed with pride "So, hot chocolate?"

"You don't have to ask me twice" Kate laughed, standing with the skates "Now I'm not sweating with fear, it's getting' cold"

…...

Don slid into the bed, if he was cold he thought, it must be freezing.

"What time is it?" Kate mumbled.

"3 am" he said, putting his arms around her "Merry Christmas"

"Merry ah!" she jumped away as he put a hand on her waist "Your hands are _freezing_!"

"Sorry" he laughed, tucking his hands under her pyjama's and holding them there.

"Oh my God!" she tried to get away but couldn't, he had her pinned.

"I've warned you about these pyjama's before" he chuckled.

"You play dirty" she said, breathing heavily, the shock had winded her.

"Took you this long to work that out?" he teased.

She gave him a long look "Where you been anyway? I mean who needs a _homicide_ detective on Christmas Eve?!"

"Domestic" he said, an edge to his voice "Husband came home loaded and killed his wife, had to chase him half way to New Jersey"

"That's lousy" she said "On Christmas Eve, killing another person"

"You know why he did it?" he went on "Because she bought beef instead of turkey! I mean..." he stopped, she could hear the anger in his voice "_And_ they had three little kids, all under 5, spending the night at Childrens services" he shook his head.

"Poor things" she said "That's not something they'll forget in a while"

"No" he said "God I just wanted to kill him, with my bare hands"

"How do you not?" she asked quietly "I mean, I come across scumbags every day, but literally we're in and out, we don't get chance to be involved more than that, but you, and the others, Lindsay, Mac, Danny, Jo you _have_ to know the ins and outs"

"Some are worse than others" he admitted "You can be professional, up to a point, but sometimes, it clouds your vision for a second. It was those kids faces, they've lost _everything_ and at Christmas too"

"But you got the guy" she soothed "He's where he should be"

"But sometimes" he sighed "No one wins, it just should never have happened"

"Makes me grateful" she laid her head on his chest.

"Me too" he agreed, he felt lighter having talked about how angry he'd been, how he'd not wanted to hand those kids over to the social worker and walk away to catch their father and punish him.

"Sleep" she ordered "We gotta be up in a couple of hours"

"I know" he said, setting the alarm on his phone "I just hope the bad guys celebrate Christmas too, my mom will go nuts if I can't go down there, she spent enough years waiting for Dad to get home from some case or another, and then me, she's looking forward to tomorrow"

"You gonna talk to your dad?" Kate asked.

"About Massey? I don't know" he said "There's nothing he could have done different, I guess I just struggled with the thought that he wasn't perfect, that he made mistakes like the rest of us"

"He's your dad" she replied "He's _supposed_ to be on a pedestal"

"Is yours?" he asked.

"Yeah" she said with a smile "My dad's amazing, he's tough, like scary tough, but I know it's because he loves me, and I know he'd do anything for me"

"Daddy's girl huh?" he smiled into her hair.

"Always" she said "I miss him, we used to gang up on my mom, so I got my own way"

He blew her hair out the way, moving some strands with his fingers.

"It's getting too long" she observed "It needs cutting again"

"Don't" he asked "I mean obviously it's your hair, but I kinda like it longer"

"OK" she smiled "Just a trim then, and for the record, I like yours shorter, like it is now"

"It's going grey" he complained "I'm not even 40 yet"

"It's sexy" she said, laughing at his expression "No it is!"

"You say so" he mumbled through a yawn "I gotta sleep, if by some miracle I actually make it to my folks place tomorrow, my mother will kick my ass if I fall asleep over my dinner"

"And so she should" Kate said, settling next to him.

"Hmmm" he replied, his body relaxing as he drifted off to sleep.

…...


	12. Chapter 11

**Collide**

Chapter 11

"I can't believe you're making me do this" Kate looked terrified, he thought.

"It's gonna be fine" he soothed "I've told you Dad thinks it's funny, and Mom, she keeps giving me earache about not meeting you"

"But..." she sighed.

"I promise, it's fine" he got out the car "Come on, it's Christmas"

They carried bags to the front door, which was flung open before he got the chance to open it.

"Donnie!" a dark haired and attractive woman swept aside the bags he held to hug him.

"Hey Mom" he said, muffled by her hair, he awkwardly hugged her back, the bags getting in the way.

"And this must be Kate" Maria Flack looked at her, Kate quailed slightly, from the conversations she'd overheard and the short ones she'd had with his mother on the phone, she had gathered that Maria adored her son, and Kate felt expectation weigh heavy on her shoulders.

"Mrs Flack" Kate said, feeling like an awkward 13 year old.

"Maria" the other woman smiled "Or mom, come on! Come in!"

They were ushered through a hall way, brightly decorated for the holidays. Maria took the bags from them "Presents?" she gave her son a huge smile.

"Of course" he said, suddenly being rocked sideways by two small dark haired children.

"Donnie!" they yelled, thoroughly over excited.

"Hey guys" he stood his ground as the boy started to climb on him, the girl winding her arm around his.

"Grandma Maria has done _loads_ of food" the girl told him "She said she needed to if you were coming"

"Is that so?" he laughed.

"You bring us presents?" the boy said as Don grappled with him.

"I did" he confirmed, grinning at Kate over the boys head "But have you been good?"

"_I've_ been good" the girl said "Grandpa Don said he's a little shit"

"Language!" Maria admonished the child "Your father does not change" she added to Don "Now children, this is Donnie's friend Kate, say hello. Kate these are my nieces children, Bridget and Anthony"

"Hello Kate" they chorused. The boy looked at her, and lost interest, the girl looked hostile.

"Hi kids" she said.

"Ah" Don senior appeared in the hallway "Hello son" they shook hands which led to a hug "And Kate" he looked amused as he kissed her on the cheek, Kate had figured out where her Don got his smug grin from.

"Don" she mumbled, cheeks flaming.

"It gets confusing" Don senior told her "Call me dad, it's easier" he continued to eye her with amusement, she knew there was no malice in it at all, he just had the same sense of humour as his son, but she had ways of dealing with his son.

"Come along" Maria ushered them through to the dining room "Let's eat"

"Presents Grandma!" Bridget pleaded.

"No darling" the older woman replied "Presents after lunch" her tone was one of steel wrapped in silk.

…...

"See I told you" he grinned at her as she manoeuvred the car onto the highway "They love you"

"Really?" she let the guard fall, glancing at him.

"How could they not?" he asked "I do"

She smiled "You're drunk"

"Yup" he grinned at her "I know I should say it more"

"What?" she checked the mirrors before pulling out "Admit when you're drunk?"

"Tell you I love you" he said.

"You do" she grinned back "When you're drunk"

"I do though" he said.

"I know" she replied "So do I"

"We _all_ know you love you" he quipped.

"Oh funny" she rolled her eyes "You know what I mean"

"Yeah" he turned in his seat "I do"

"Bridget doesn't love me" she commented.

"Bridget's not used to sharing me" he laughed "She keeps asking me to marry her"

"Cute" Kate said.

"Jealous of a five year old?" he teased.

"No" she answered.

"Maybe _you_ should" he remarked. She wondered at what he meant, he often jumped about subjects when he was drunk, and it took her a little while to catch up at times.

"Maybe I should what?" she frowned, pulling out again to overtake.

"Marry me" he grinned at her.

"Geez Don!" she exclaimed, gathering her wits again "You tryin' to make me crash?!"

"That a no then?" he said lightly, but he was looking out the side window.

"Was that a proposal then?" she returned.

"Maybe" he shrugged, then he looked at her "Yeah, it was. Marry me, I love you"

"Ask me when you're sober" she said, her voice shaken. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever expected _that_! "When you can realise what you're asking, you don't think it's all a bit too fast?"

"Yeah, it's fast, I know we've not been together properly a year yet, but _one_ thing life has taught me, don't hang around, you don't know what is around the corner" he paused "Say yes" he cajoled "Say yes and I'll ask you again every damned day if that's what you want"

"Yes" she replied, her eyes opening wide, even _she_ hadn't expected it to come out that quick.

…...


	13. Epilogue

**Collide**

Epilogue

Kate got up and wandered through to the kitchen, she wished she was able to get off her mind what he's said on Christmas day in the car, but she couldn't. He'd not mentioned it since and she was realising that maybe it was something he'd said in the heat of the moment and regretted it now. Problem was she actually _wanted_ to marry him. Fool that she was. Maybe he was right, she mused as she toasted some bread and made coffee, they'd been together a year, just about, fair enough they'd known each other for a long time, crossed paths occasionally, but they'd only been living together a few months. Things hadn't settled down yet, they were still at the stage where sex eclipsed everything else and only time would tell if, after that calmed down, they still had something underneath it all.

She frowned as she saw a note in his untidy scrawl, pinned to the refrigerator, with some catalogues underneath. She read it.

'My credit card is in the top drawer, when you finally get your lazy ass out of bed, choose a ring and order it. Love you'

She thumbed through the catalogues, they were for engagement rings. He hadn't changed his mind then. Anger and resentment bubbled in her, she might not be the most romantic of people, but this was just ridiculous.

…...

"You get one?" he asked as he noticed the ring catalogues on the coffee table.

"No" she snapped.

"Why?" he frowned at her, kicking his shoes off where he stood.

"Don't leave those there" she said through gritted teeth "I'm tired of falling over them!"

He gave her an odd look, picking his shoes up and putting them in the hallway, coming back through he dropped onto the couch next to her, reaching out only to find the space where she'd just been empty.

"What's with you?" he asked.

"Nothing!" she said, sitting in another chair.

He shrugged, he was tired, cold and hungry "Any dinner?"

"You know where the kitchen is" she told him, opening her book again.

"Fine!" he jumped up "You know I've had a hard day at work, and I was looking forward to coming home to my beautiful, funny, sexy and warm wife to be" he huffed "You seen her by the way?!"

"I'll only be your wife to be" she spat at him "When you actually ask me properly!"

"I have asked you!" he yelled back "And you said yes! I left you the stuff to get a ring! What's the problem? I love you, I want to marry you!"

"Problem?" she stood now facing him "I don't expect moonlight and roses from you Flack, you're not that guy, but when it comes to a marriage proposal, even I have certain expectations! Not just a drunken conversation and a ring catalogue with a blank cheque!"

"Right" he said, his face set "Whatever" he crammed his coat back on, walking into the hall.

"Where are you going?" she asked, suddenly nervous.

"Out" he snapped back, she heard the front door slam behind him.

…...

Kate fumed for about ten minutes.

_This is my problem_ she thought as anger waned to fear that he wasn't coming back any time soon _My mouth runs away with me, now I've screwed it up. That and no matter what he does, I can't stay mad at him!_

Then she paced, then she decided that _of course_ he would come back, after all, he had nowhere else to go, even if he slept in the spare room, he'd be back. Maybe she should cook him some food, peace offering. Then seduce him, if he refused _that_, then she'd really pissed him off.

She was chopping salad as she heard the front door slam again, rattling every window in the house.

"Still pissed at me then" she told the salad sadly.

She turned as she heard him slam something onto the kitchen table behind her. Frowning she saw bags, and an even colder and more annoyed looking Don. Her eyes lighted on a huge bunch of roses.

"Right" he scowled at her, pointing to the bags in turn "Flowers, chocolates, wine, candles" he rolled his eyes at that one, Kate bit her lip at the sudden urge to laugh.

Her eyes widened as he knelt in front of her, getting a box out of his pocket "Kate, God only knows why, but I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know I'm not perfect, not romantic, but there it is. You drive me crazy, you make me madder than anyone ever has before, but I want to marry you" he held the ring out, still scowling "And hurry up because I'm not staying down here all night!" he added menacingly.

She started to laugh this time, her hand across her mouth.

"Oh so I'm funny now?" he said.

"No" she said "I mean yes, oh God" she held her hand out "Yes I'll marry you, and no you're not funny. Well actually, you kinda are"

He stood up, sliding the ring onto her finger "I don't care if it doesn't fit" he said "You whined about it, you're wearing it!"

"It does fit" she said, admiring it. She threw her arms around his neck "I love you" she said, smiling.

"Yeah" he grunted, but his arms went around her "Now I've done that can I have some dinner?"

"Now?" she looked disappointed, kissing him.

"Maybe I can wait half an hour" his expression softened and he kissed her back "But we better be quick, my beautiful, funny, sexy and warm wife to be will be home any minute, she'll kill me if she finds me in bed with a hell cat like you"

"Well my husband to be is a cop" she told him gravely, her expression belying her tone, pulling him towards the bedroom "And if he finds you here, he'll kick your ass"

"I think I know the guy" he said, pulling her shirt over her head in one movement "Funny, great sense of humour, great body, fantastic in bed"

"Oh no" she said, working on his belt, his shirt on the hall floor already as they stumbled into the bedroom "My guy's moody, sarcastic and going grey"

"Bitch" he muttered as her bra hit the floor.

"But I love him" she added as they landed on the bed.

"Better" he said, undoing her jeans as she helped him out of his.

…...


End file.
